


A night as bright as teeth

by mingbee



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingbee/pseuds/mingbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bleeding prose poems feat. gay!Jordan/Daisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night as bright as teeth

Our mouths like rivers bled dry. Last night I dreamed of a row of Sundays bright as teeth, of a road shaped like a spine and a yellow car with your face painted on it. Last night I dreamed we were at a garden party. It was a party for the gods and all of them were dressed white. The food was bland. The beverages all had blood in them. Jesus stank of gunsmoke. All the gods took turns trying to name us, smacked their syllables like bubblegum. Remember the boys at school who skinned themselves to make crowns? We wear crowns all the time. We wear white. The weather today is mild. The lawn sloshes with light. A light that teaches us how to burn. The sky sings its song of white and then it snows the color of meat. Imagine opening up the sky like a mouth, crawling in. On TV a girl wears feathers. On TV she is always dying or singing. We measure the months in loss. Our longest dresses boil to gruel. _Easy things are the easiest to want_ , the girl sings on TV, her bones flying out of her like birds. She is beautiful, almost. Where do rivers all the rivers go, Daisy? Anywhere. Anywhere. _But in the end they always drown in something bigger than themselves._

***

Nick drove me to the end of the world, showed me a field like an open palm. I waited for it to close around us, for us to lie awake in the dark of a fist, but it never happened. Instead he drove me back to the house, back to captivity, where we sat beneath the table and drank and stabbed at each other with our kisses. Once, we found a frog in the grass, watched its belly rise and fall, watched the sky sweat out its light. Once, we watched the girls bathing on the far shore, their shadows too large for their bodies. When I hold his hand his bones are always too large for his skin, always nosing for air. I cover my mouth with his hand, I want to tell him _do you know what I am capable of._ I can imagine him a boy, his smile like something spilling. I can imagine so many things.

I used to think my body reflected on a window was another girl. A girl on the other side, inside, pressing out. A girl through glass. Sometimes I forget how we are gone, gone, gone.

***

My mother tells me to close my eyes when I pray. I always forget. When I close my eyes, I feel another mouth drifting in and out of mine. I wonder if hunger is inherited, if blood can ever run clear. Beyond me, a bed of water. A green so pure I turn away. I look at the moon and see only a curled lock of your hair, leaking a light no one else can name. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these while procrastinating XD does this still count as being productive? UPDATE: still cannot plot.


End file.
